All Grown Up
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Natalie Eaton, the only daughter of Tris and Tobias, is now 16. It's time for her to choose whether or not she wants to stay with her family or leave. What will she choose? Sequel to Kids. Updates will not be frequent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Kids. This story follows Natalie Belle, Cale, Gray and Carter. Natalie is now sixteen and has a very large choice to make. She got Dauntless as her Faction test result, that's where she should go…, right? Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell.**

**Ages:**

**Tris- 31**

**Tobias/Four- 33**

**Natalie- 16**

**Cale and Gray- 7**

**Connor- 5**

**Christina- 31**

**Will- 31**

**Christan- 16**

**Carson- 5**

**Zeke- 33**

**Shauna- 32 almost 33**

**Calliegh- 18, still Dauntless**

**Hanna-9**

**Marlene- 31**

**Uriah- 31**

**Mario- 17, transferred to Amity. Divergent. **

**Jessica- 17, still Dauntless**

**Annie- 12**

**~ All Grown Up ~**

"Natalie Belle Eaton! If you don't get down here right now, you are going to miss the bus and then you will have to ride the bus!" Tris yells up the stairs at Natalie while picking up her youngest son. "Now get down here, now!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. God, would you calm down for two seconds?" Natalie asks. The teenager comes bounding the stairs with her signature ripped skinny jeans and fall off the shoulder black crop top.

"Why aren't you wearing a tank top under that?" she asks, readjusting Connor on her hip.

"Because I don't have to?" Natalie guesses with a small shrug.

"Why don't you save both of our breaths and just go put on a tank top?" Tris sighs to the teenaged girl, who in return gave her mother a big huff and stopped off to her room. _At least that I know she's not going to Amity_, Tris thinks to herself with a groan. _Oh, the joys of having a teenage daughter._ The young mother then looks to Connor. "You're never gonna rebel against mommy are you?" Connor shakes his head. When he was three, their family doctor told Tobias, Tris' husband, she and that Connor had a pretty rare disease where he couldn't talk, but he could hear.

"There, are you happy?" Natalie asks, running down the stairs and to the front door for her black backpack.

"Very, now you better run if you want to get to the bus," she says. Natalie groans and runs out the door.

"Do you promise that you'll never rebel on mommy?" Tris asks while she leads the twins, who are probably really tired because they are being really quiet, out of the door and down to the train that is designated for the little kids that are twelve and under. Connor nods his head. "Good boy."

** X**

"What are you doing home so early?" Tris asks when Tobias walks through their front door, which, by the way, has had to be replaced more than three times. After all, they are Dauntless.

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off," he sighs, lying down on the couch.

"Why?" she asks her husband and falls on top of him, kissing his neck affectionately.

"We had too many people," he answers, kissing her softly. "So, it was very incredibly horrible for us all."

"Oh," she smiles and snuggles her head into his neck.

"Where's Beasterly?" he asks after a little bit.

"He's outside," she says and gives his neck a small peck. "I think that Cale or Gray gave him their broccoli that they had last night."

"I'm gonna lead towards Gray," he says. "Gray is more of a silent agent, and he works under cover."

"Probably, I don't know. But no he is throwing up every two seconds," she says. Tobias laughs and looks back at her with big eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can we have a good night tonight?" she scoffs and gets off of him. "What?"

"We already had one two nights ago," she says. "And I really don't want to."

"Why? Do you not want any more babies in the house?" he smirks.

"No, mainly because we had the chords tied three times so that we could ensure we don't have anymore," she tells him. "But, no, we can't."

"Why?" Tobias whines as Tris crawls off of him. Tris laughs at the pit that he has placed on his face.

"Don't give me that look, that's the face the Cale and Gray both give me when they want something else," she sighs, pulling the coffee bean grinds out of the cabinet.

"Yeah and they work on you, that's why I'm doing it," he smiles, standing from the bed and walk to hold her from behind. Tobias gently places kisses on her neck, making Tris squirm a little.

"Tobias, stop, the kids are going to be home soon," she says.

"Is Christina bringing them home? Other than Natalie," he asks against her skin.

"Yeah," the young mom nods and turns around in her husband's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" he asks. "I'll give you a back rub after wards."

"That's really tempting," she sighs leaning her head on his chest. "Alright."

"Really?" she nods and he jumps up and down in excitement. He then stops and kisses her on the lips, before pulling apart and saying, "Shut up!"

"Fine, I guess that we won't," she shrugs and walks back into the living room. Tobias growls and throws his head back.

"Whatever!" Tobias cries out, throwing his head back in frustration.

** X**

"How was school?" Tris asks Cale and Gray as the family of six moves towards the cafeteria for supper that evening.

"It was alright," Cale sulks. "I still don't know why we have to go."

"Because we can't teach you everything that you need to do," she answers. "You're gonna use everything that you're learning when you grow up."

"I had a good day," Gray smiles and skips alongside Tris and Tobias.

"What did you do, baby?" she asks, running her hands through his blonde hair; something that he got from Tris.

"We made pictures," he smiles.

"What about you Natie?" Tobias asks his daughter, who is trudging along with them. "You seem down."

"We had the lectures about Choosing day and our aptitude test," she tells them, not looking up.

"Don't worry, honey," Tris says and wraps her arms around the small girl who is almost her own height. "It's not as bad as they make it seem like."

"We have to do the test and choose a faction, I don't want to do that," Natalie says.

"It is fine," Tobias says, picking up Connor and holding him against his torso, so that he could rest his head on his chest. "Like mom said, it isn't as hard as they make me see."

"I know," she sighs and looks up when they walk through the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Let's go," Tris steers the family near their usual table.

"I'll get some food," the husband says and hands off Connor to his wife.

"Sit down, sweetie, you look flushed," Tris tells the teenager who, as Tris said, looks like she was getting ready to pass out. "I'll get some water."

"Mom," Natalie reaches her arm out and stops her. Tris turns and sees that she had tears starting to form in her eyes. "What if I don't make the right decision?"

"Honey, you don't need to worry about whether or not you'll make a good decision. You are going to be okay," she says, hugging the girl, unfortunately she got Tris' height, so she was small. "You always make a great decision, just like you always do."

"Okay," she sniffs wiping under her nose. In her nostril was a small stud. Tobias almost flipped his lid when he saw it.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks, mom."

**A/N: So, I took a while to write this and I am hoping that you liked it all. Please Review and Favorite and then follow as well, because I like followers and favoriters. Is that what they're called? I don't know, I don't care. **

**~Lauren **


	2. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Kids. This story follows Natalie Belle, Cale, Gray and Carter. Natalie is now sixteen and has a very large choice to make. She got Dauntless as her Faction test result, that's where she should go…, right? Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell.**

**Ages:**

**Tris- 31**

**Tobias/Four- 33**

**Natalie- 16**

**Cale and Gray- 7**

**Connor- 5**

**Christina- 31**

**Will- 31**

**Christan- 16**

**Carson- 5**

**Zeke- 33**

**Shauna- 32 almost 33**

**Calliegh- 18, still Dauntless**

**Hanna-9**

**Marlene- 31**

**Uriah- 31**

**Mario- 17, transferred to Amity. Divergent. **

**Jessica- 17, still Dauntless**

**Annie- 12**

**~ All Grown Up ~**

"Aptitude test is today," Christian tells Natalie the next day in the halls over all the other students.

"Yep…" Natalie nods shortly.

"Are you okay?" he asks, stopping her. Christian pulls the girl against him, leaning on the lockers.

"I'm fine, Christian," she sighs, lifting her head to lean her chin on his chest. Christian laughs shortly before he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay," he nods and then pulls away from the girl. "I have to go to Faction History now."

"Haha, have fun in there, I get to go to gym," she laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, you got the better end of the deal," he smiles and then peels himself from the locker. Natalie nods and walks in the other direction of the boy.

** X**

"From Dauntless, Christian Bacon and Natalie Eaton. From Amity, Aphrodite Miller. From Abnegation Susan Hert and Beatrice Michaels," the principal calls to the students. Natalie and Christian get up from the dauntless table, throwing their unused cards onto the table.

"Are you ready?" he asks, holding his hand out and leading her over to the doors. Natalie nods and follows her best friend/boyfriend.

"Go ahead in," the teacher instructs to them. Natalie gives Christian a small smile and then enters the door to see an unfamiliar Euridite messing with the computer. When the door shuts, the Euridite turns around and for the first time Natalie gets a good look at his face. He has big lips that, if he were younger, would look to big for his frame of face. His nose is crooked, kind of like her mom's nose. He has dark hair and is quite handsome to say the least.

"Take a seat and get comfortable, I'm Caleb," Caleb says, motioning to the chair.

"I'm Natalie," she says, falling clumsily into the chair.

"Eaton?" he asks, turning around and giving her a hard look.

"Yeah, Natalie Eaton," she nods.

"I'm your mom's brother," he nods. "We met when you were about two months old."

"I don't think that I would have remembered that," she says and leans back as he hooks wires into her temples.

Caleb laughs, "Wow, you definitely are your mom's daughter."

Natalie laughs and her Uncle hands a glass of clear liquid that kind of looks like a shot. "What's this?"

"It will send you into the test, just drink it you'll be fine," he assures her.

"Okay…" Natalie tips her head back and chugs the drink.

** X**

Natalie wakes up from her test with a gasp to see that Caleb is working on finishing the results.

"Well? How did I do?" she asks, sitting up from the chair.

"I can tell you that you're definitely not Amity," he laughs. "You'll be getting your test results after school today."

"Suspense much?" she mutters. Sitting up, Natalie thinks about the decisions that she made. The knife. Using the knife. Jumping from the ledge of a bridge. Dauntless, that's exactly what they all mean. _Good,_ Natalie thinks. _That's exactly where I belong._

"You can go back," Caleb says, pointing over to the door.

When Natalie gets back to the cafeteria, she realizes that she's the very last one of the group to come back. Even though she thinks that the test was rather easy, she was still a little shaken up. Christian smiles when she sits back down. He looks a little shaken up, but other than that, he is looking okay as they keep on playing the game.

** X**

Dauntless. She knew it; Natalie knew that she was going to make Dauntless because that's how she was raised. Why wouldn't she make Dauntless? Natalie smiles as she walks through the doors of the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," she calls to them and then running towards her room.

"Hey, sweetie," Tobias calls from the living room. "How was your test?"

"Okay…" she nods, throwing her backpack onto the bed.

"Well, I would ask you what your test results were, but you're not allowed to tell me, so I'm just going to say, sit down and wait for mom to get home with your brothers," Tobias smiles. Natalie laughs and falls into the big chair. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," she blows out air. Tobias pushes himself up from the couch and over to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some grilled cheeses. So, if you want one or two, better tell me now," he says.

"Yes, please daddy," she smiles and goes to lie down on the couch where he was. Tobias laughs as the front door opens and three little children come in and tackle Natalie. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Natalie," Gray smiles, lying his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Naty," Tris greets walking into the family room. "How was the test?"

"Fine," she says. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Dad's gonna get us something from the cafeteria," she says, pulling Connor into her lap. "We have to eat here tonight so that you can go straight to bed and think about your decision."

"Mom, I already know what I want to do," she says.

"Natalie, come talk to me and daddy tonight before you go to bed," Tris says. "We can't talk about this here."

** X**

"Natalie, what were your test results?" Tobias asks.

"Why? I'm not allowed to tell anyone," she says.

"Natalie," Tris starts dangerously, "did you have more than one faction?"

"No, of course not, that's impossible," the young girl tells her parents. "Why?"

"No reason, but please just make the right decision," Tobias begs to her.

"I will can I go to bed now?" she asks, hopping off of the bed.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tris sighs as the girl leaves the room. The mother then turns to her husband. "Thank god."

"I was freaking out," he admits, pulling Tris against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

** X**

**A/N: I love the feedback that I have gotten from writing the sequel. Thank you to all my followers and favoriters! I love every single one of you!**

**~Lauren**


	3. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Kids. This story follows Natalie Belle, Cale, Gray and Carter. Natalie is now sixteen and has a very large choice to make. She got Dauntless as her Faction test result, that's where she should go…, right? Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell.**

**Ages:**

**Tris- 31**

**Tobias/Four- 33**

**Natalie- 16**

**Cale and Gray- 7**

**Connor- 5**

**Christina- 31**

**Will- 31**

**Christan- 16**

**Carson- 5**

**Zeke- 33**

**Shauna- 32 almost 33**

**Calliegh- 18, still Dauntless**

**Hanna-9**

**Marlene- 31**

**Uriah- 31**

**Mario- 17, transferred to Amity. Divergent. **

**Jessica- 17, still Dauntless**

**Annie- 12**

**~ All Grown Up ~**

"Carter, honey, get ready to jump," Tris tells the little boy, zipping his jacket up. "Gray don't hit Cale."

"Sorry mom," he says, coming up next to her to wait.

"It's alright baby," she says, running her hand through his sandy hair. "Just be ready to jump when the train stops, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he nods.

"Natalie," Tobias tells the teenager, who's sitting on the ground playing with the skirt of the dress that she is wearing. "Get ready to jump."

"Okay," she nods, standing up and brushing herself off.

"You'll be fine," Tris smiles, rubbing the girl's back.

"I know, but what if I make a mistake? I can't turn back on my decision," she sighs, leaning her head on the door of the train.

"You'll be fine," the mother says again. "Just don't think about the actual decision."

"Okay," she nods.

** X**

"Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Our society survives on five factions. After the war, the government created five. Amity, the kind, Abnegation, the selfless, Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave and Euridite, the smart," Marcus Eaton tells the crowd with a fake smile on his face. "Today is the day that our teenagers choose their fate and destiny. Faction before blood."

"Let's begin. Please come up when we call your name. Claire Avery," an Amity who stays. "Lilliana Avery," an Amity that transfers to Dauntless. "Christian Bacon," Natalie sits up straight and sees that her boyfriend and best friend is already making his way up to the podium. Carson, who is now 8, is sitting in between their mom and their dad, watching her older brother make his life.

Christian hesitantly takes the knife from Marcus and walks over to the bowls. He walks over to the Dauntless bowl and cuts his hand first, holding his hand over. Just as a drop of blood is about fall from his hand, he's moves it over to the Euridite bowl so that the water is stained with a drop of his crimson blood.

Natalie gasps as he moves over to the blue filled crowd. He looks over in the Dauntless crowd with a small and sad smile on his hot chocolate brown colored face. A small tear falls from Natalie's face and she looks down at her lap when they meet each other's eyes.

Marcus continues with the names, "Christanna Brown," Euridite transfer to Dauntless. "Mike Campbell," an Amity that stays, "Marcel Clarison," Candor transfer to Dauntless, "Gianna Clark," Amity that stays. "Clara Clark," Amity that stays, "Daniel Cox," Candor that transfers to Dauntless. "Natalie..." Marcus coughs and Tobias visibly stiffens, "Eaton."

Natalie smiles and stands, walking around the family members to the stairs. Her mother, Tris, gives her an encouraging smile. Natalie nods and practically runs down the stairs and up to the stage where the old, Abnegation man stands. She takes the knife from and walks over to the sizzling coals of the Dauntless bowl. Taking the sharp knife and making a very clean cut with it, holding her hand over them and squeezing blood out from the cut.

She turns around and smiles victoriously as she walks down the stairs and over to the bottom row where a teenager is getting up for her. Natalie sneaks a glance over at her mom and dad, who are smiling down at her.

** X**

Natalie had never really felt the rush that she felt when she was running with the rest of the Dauntless. She had a rush that she never really felt when she was running with her family or… Christian. Why would he choose Euridite? Christian would always talk about how much he hated the Euridite. This is aggravating her so much that it is crazy for her. What is it that made him switch? Why wouldn't he want to stay with her in Dauntless?

Natalie stops her thoughts when it comes time to jump onto where they would start her training to become a Dauntless forever. Natalie looks around at some of her Dauntless born friends, Aubrey and Logan Michaels, Alexandra Murphy and Molly Janes, and then some of the transfers, different colors filling her eyes.

"Get ready to jump!" Natalie hears, recognizing it as Asher Sanders, somebody who shares her birthday with her. The dauntless laughs with her friends and leans out of the train door, watching the all buildings of the city roll by her.

"Are they crazy?" she hears from behind her. Natalie rolls her eyes and turns around to them and sees to tall and bulky boys.

"Do you want to be factionless?" a blonde shakes his head feverishly. Natalie smirks and says sarcastically, "Well, then I guess that you're going to have to jump then."

"Well, then," the other blonde next to his little friend scoffs. Natalie just simply rolls her eyes and jumps onto the rooftop, rolling when her feet hit the ground. She laughs and then stands, brushing her jeans off and running over to where Eric and Max, two people that she knows fairly well because of her dad's work. Natalie has no doubt that he, her father, would be waiting for the initiates at the bottom.

** X**

"Alright, time to jump," Eric laughs, clapping his hands together.

"You want us to jump again?" the Euridite from the train asks from the back, Eric and Max nod and laughs. "Is there something down there to catch us?"

"I don't know," Max shrugs. "Why don't you find out?"

"No way," he screeches.

"Oh, I'll do it," Natalie exaggerates, stalking toward the edge of the building.

"Why do you Prior girls always have to steal the show?" Eric mutters to himself, but Natalie can hear what he said.

Natalie smirks, "'Cause we're good at it."

"I can tell," she smiles and gets a top of the rooftop edge, the wind starting to pick up, making the bottom of her dress push around her legs, showing off her combat boots. "See ya' at the bottom losers."

Then she jumps. Air pushes her hair to around her neck and all the fabric of her dress to hug her body. When she finally hits the net that is awaiting her, she feels lie she could stay there all day.

"Oh, god. You really are your mother's daughter aren't you?" Natalie hears a deep throated laugh. Daddy. "Come on, Princess, we do have other initiates to torture."

"Yes, dad," she laughs taking his hand and pulling herself off and out of the net. Tris stands in front of her daughter with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, make the announcement, Four."

"First jumper! Natalie!"

** X**

**A/N: So, I was really tempted to add a couple of a lot more words to when Tobias makes the First Jumper of Natalie. I wanted to put something about like, "First Jumper, Natalie! My baby girl. If any of you boys try and hurt her, you better hope you aren't a Transfer!" I really, really hope that you like the chapter. I loved it! **


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys, so last night I was playing with my cat and she bit me. On the index finger. Through the nail. So, now there may be a chance that I have an infection. That means that I may not be able to type. It is super hard to type this note. So, I may not be able to write or type for a while. This means that all stories are on hiatus. Thanks! **

**~Lauren**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so happy how many reviews that I have gotten for all of the chapters. I have even got a lot of question and reviews that I would like to answer to. Here it goes:**

**Xemmaxjerfx: **

**They never really say that the Dauntless Born aren't allowed to jump first. But, you can tell me a page number if you want to, but I am just saying that they might not have been able to use that way to get into Dauntless. I am not really sure though. I may seem like a jerk right now, but this is not something that you want to test me on. I know my Divergent!**

**Lucy: **

**Beatriz Michaels is not Susan's daughter. Thanks for being so observant.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: **

**Hi! I would have put that in there, but that is not something that seems like Tris would let him do. Natalie isn't Divergent, but there is someone else that is Divergent. I can only tell you though, that I have dropped hints like a crazy woman. **

**RachelLovesDivergent: **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Blue mountain fairy: **

**YOU ARE GIVING ALL MY IDEAS AWAY TO THE PUBLIC EYE. HAHA. Just kidding. Thanks for the suggestion. **

**JellyToast:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**MycampnameisClove: **

**Thank you! I hope that you keep reading!**

**Thank you everyone for your concern as to my finger. I am very proud to say that there is no infection and it does not hurt as badly as it did. The worse thing that could possibly happen is to lose my index fingernail. Again thank you to all of you for your support and you are all amazing! Do not let anybody tell you anything different!**

**~ All Grown Up ~**

**~Tris~**

"Alright," Tobias yells to the noisy initiates. "Now, if you are not a Transfer, I am going to trust that you don't exactly need a tour, so follow Six and she will show you to your dorms."

I nod and motion to the Dauntless Born to follow me. If it was any normal circumstance, Christina would be showing them and training them with me, but I insisted that she didn't exactly have to go with me, knowing that she would take it very hard with Christian transferring over to Euridite, Will's old faction. I think that I have a pretty good idea as to why he would have to transfer. But, I cannot make sure that is the main reason though.

"Keep up," I yell over my shoulder at them. I cannot even think of what Natalie must be feeling or thinking right now. When we get to the dorms, I smirk and turn around to them. "Welcome to your new home. But, do not worry. If you make into Dauntless, which I have no doubt of; you are going to be getting your own apartment."

"So, go in there and choose a bed, you have a while before supper, so you can do something that your parents wouldn't ever let you do," I get a few snickers from the group and smirks. I smile back and move out of the way for the black and red teenagers. Natalie, however, gets stopped by me. "Do not you're your dad that I told you this, but if you do want to get your nose pierced, go ahead."

"Eek! Thank you so much!" she squeals and hugs me before composing herself and acting 'cool'. She mouths a quick thank you before going into the room and choosing a bed.

"Alright…" I laugh and walk from the, already, screaming Dauntless teenagers.

**~Natalie~**

"I'm sorry about Christian," Mila Campbell, one of Natalie's friends from Dauntless, says at dinner that night. "I cannot believe that he went to Euridite of all places."

"I don't know what to think," she sighs, pushing her long, blonde and wavy hair off of her shoulders. "I don't really know what to say either. I mean we always had plans to stick with each other here. Be like my mom and dad, get married and have kids together."

"I bet they would be adorable," she smiles.

"They would wouldn't they?" Natalie laughs. "I don't know, I guess that we just didn't have the same path chosen for each other."

"But you choose your path," Mila says, quirking her eyebrow up.

"Wow, that was very inspirational," Natalie laughs picking up her beef burger and taking a large bite from it. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," the purple haired teen smirks. "I heard it from a Candor at lunch three weeks ago."

"How?" she laughs. "How exactly did you hear what they said from over ten feet away from us?"

"Because she has super hearing," another one of dauntless, a boy this time, says from behind Natalie. The blonde turns around to see that Logan Michaels was sitting behind her with a cheeky smile on his strongly structured face, much like his twin sister Aubrey's. "Isn't that right Natalie Belle?"

"Why yes, that is exactly right," she agrees. "So, how are you doing?"

"I think that the real question is how are you doing?" he smiles. Mila smirks and pushes herself up from the table.

"Well, I am going to be over there and not… here," she smirks giving Logan a small wink and picking up her plate from the table. "Have fun you, too. But, not too much fun, children."

"I don't get it, she calls me a kid, but I'm older than her," Logan mumbles, watching the tall girl sashay's way. Natalie laughs, grabbing another burger. "So, really tell me how you are."

"I am great! I am fantastic! I really don't get why everyone is asking me what the matter is that I should be… upset," she trails off at the end, playing with the burger. "Can I not talk about this and just cry myself to sleep tonight?"

"Yeah," he nods, taking a burger patty off the plate and placing it on the overly dressed bun. "If that is exactly what you want, I will not ask you to talk about it." He smiles and turns back to his own plate. "And I will just sneak in and hug you while you cry sleep."

"Alright, that is just really weird, Logan," Natalie smiles and gets a small laughs out of him.

"I know, I am kind of an expert on that little category."

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hoping that you liked this chapter. I know that it is kind of late, but I think that you know why… Please don't be mad at me for the time that it took to update! **

**~Lauren **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N:**

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Tris~**

I wake up when I feel a thump on my chest. It's not that heavy, but it was enough to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes to see Connor sitting on my chest. I laugh at the sight and lift my head to look at him a little easier.

"Hi, Connor," I smile, running my hand through his messy morning hair. "Is there any particular reason that you woke mommy up like this?"

He shakes his head and rolls off towards Tobias' side of the bed, which is empty. "Do you know where daddy is?" Connor nods his head and gets off of me and my husband's bed. He walks over to my side of the bed and pulls, or tries because mainly I am pulling myself, me off of the bed and leads me out the door and down the stairs where the smell of pancakes and bacon, my favorite, wafts my senses. "Whoa..."

"Do you like it?" Tobias smiles coming out of the kitchen wearing a cute 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Well, it smells amazing, but I am not really sure how it will taste," I laugh and pick up my baby boy, holding him against my hip, before placing him in his favorite chair. I kiss Tobias on the lips and he gladly kisses back. "Where are the twins?"

"They are currently making smoothies for us," he smiles. I frown and my eyes widen. "What?"

"You let our eight year old, dauntless children be alone in the kitchen with a kitchen appliance?" I ask him, placing a hand on my hip. He opens his mouth, about to say something until an explosion comes from the kitchen. I sigh and walk into the actual kitchen, ready for anything. As soon as I walk in, I want to scream, but I can't because my twins point at each other and say, in unison. "It was his idea!"

"Actually, it was your idea," I smirk, turning towards my husband, who is looking really scared and guilty right now. Connor is standing on his chair and had a big smile on his face while he watches the scene in front of him. "Well, you know what. I think that we should make daddy clean up this mess while we eat our breakfast."

"Yeah!" Cale and Gray cheer, running out of the kitchen and over to the dining room table to fill their black holes that we like to call their stomachs.

"Have fun, baby," I smile and kiss him on the lips and cheek.

"You do realize that you owe me now, right?" he asks, kissing me back. I nod and smirk.

"I know. I wouldn't say that I owe, just as much as it is an award," I whisper in his ear.

"Alright, I will be looking forward to that tonight," he smiles, running to get cleaning supplies for the kitchen walls. I smile and look at our big clock on the wall. 7:03 am.

"Alright kiddies, mommy has to get ready. So, please be good for daddy," I plead to the kids. They all nod as they practically lick their plates clean of syrup. I nod and make my way to go up and get ready for my day.

** X**

**~Natalie~**

I roll out of bed at exactly six thirty this morning. Mom and dad have always woken me up at this time ever since I turned ten for my daily run around the compound. I guess that I just became really used to waking me up at this time so I didn't need them to.

I sigh and try to maneuver around the other cots with kind of ninja moves. I succeed and go to change in the bathroom into some comfortable leggings and a black sports bra. Once I'm done, I toss my clothes on the cot and start my run.

When I'm down in the stores part of the compound, where there are a lot of people setting up shop, I pass the tattoo shop and see the neon open sign on. I stop and look for one of the attendants. I spot Tori's signature dread locks and smile, walking through the front door.

"Hey Aunt Tori!" I greet and she turns around with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Natalie! What are you doing here?" she asks. I get why. It's because dad basically banned me from coming into the tattoo parlor and I am going to take a strong guess that mom hadn't told her that I could a piercing or tattoo. Well, maybe she didn't say anything about how I could maybe get a tattoo, but looks like Tori doesn't know that.

"Mom told me that I could get my nose pierced and a tattoo," I smile. It's not an actual lie. All that it is is a little white lie about the tattoo. She smiles and gestures over to the tattoo design table. "Which ones has mom got?"

"She got crows for every member of her family," she says. I nod and look at all the different designs. There are just too many designs to pick from.

"I don't know what I want to get," I sigh. Tori laughs and comes over to help me.

"What about this?" she asks, holding up a sign. On the plate is the number ten with a bunch of flames coming out of them.

"Why ten?" I ask curiously.

"Before you were born and when they were picking names, your dad was going around and when people would ask how you were doing, he would always say, 'Ten is doing amazing,'" she laughs and I quirk an eyebrow at the super weird story.

"As weird as that story is, I say let's do it," I smile, handing the template over to her.

Tori smiles, "Alright, have a seat in the chair and I will be right over.

** X**

When Tori is done, there is a small ten at the top of my left wrist, which is now wrapped in gauze. There are red, orange and yellow flames surrounding it and I am so happy that I chose this. After that I got a stud in the side of my right nostril. It's a black diamond and I love it. The only thing that I didn't think about was that I would start our initiation this morning. Crap.

So, here I am now. Wearing my black sweatpants and red sports bra, waiting for mom to tell us about our training. My dad would be taking care of the transfers this year and I was very glad for that.

"Everyone calm down and shut up!" mom yells to everyone. I sigh and lightly punch the girl standing next to me in the ribs. We are all in a semi-circle with my mom on the edge. She, Lauren, glares down at me and rolls her eyes and looks over to mom. "Thank you. Your training will consist of two phases. The first one physical and the next one will be mental. Your ranks will be combined with the transfers. The first stage will be by yourselves and then in the second will combine all of you."

A couple of groans come from everyone, but other than that everyone seems to get the idea of initiation. "There will be a small group of you that will not make it. If you are in the bottom, you will become..." mom coughs a little before continuing, "factionless." I shiver at that name. Factionless scare me. They don't know where they belong in the world and that just freaks me out. "Alright, we'll start off with a few fighting techniques. Everyone to a punching bag."

** X**

**~Tris~**

"Natalie?" I ask my daughter, coming up to her while she punches the crap out of a punching bag, even though it is barley moving. I see that white gauze on her wrist and really hope that it is what I think it is. Natalie doesn't stop. "Natalie."

"What?" she asks obviously annoyed with me right now. I don't care though. I motion to her wrist. She stares at it too and then goes back to the punching.

"Please tell me that you did not get a tattoo," I whisper. Natalie stops her punching, turns to me and give her a small smile.

"I love you, mommy?" she tries.

"You had better hope that your dad doesn't see it," I say walking away and then turning right back around. "What did you get anyway?"

"Tori talked me into getting the number ten on my wrist with flames around," I smirk at this. Natalie smiles a little before she goes back to the punching bag. I laugh a little and go back around to the others.

** X**

**A/N: hey guys. So when I finished this I was at the theatre so I couldn't update the story, but I have updated so… Please do not hate me! **

**~Lauren **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I had a little bit of a problem to write this chapter, but I am perfectly fine. Don't worry. For now it is… response time:**

**Lucy: I used that excuse a little bit ago.**

**bpaulus: I love that name! That is so funny! It's almost as good as Zankie (Frankie and Zach from Big Brother). **

**DivergentFan46: First off, great name. **

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Natalie~**

"It's lunch!" Mom yells to the initiates. All of us sigh, happy to have a little bit of time off of the crazy training. Natalie is one of them. I wipe my face off with my shirt and walk out of the training room. It had been two weeks since we've started our training and I was really scared for my rank. I'm not exactly doing well with training at the moment and I'm just scared. Mom is being super hard on me and it is driving me nuts. All that I wanted to do right now was to eat an abnormally large piece of dauntless cake.

"Alright, that is a lot of cake for a small girl. What is up?" Logan laughs when I sit down from across from him at lunch. I glare at him and start to dig into my cake.

"I'm just tired," she sighs, licking some icing off the corner of her mouth.

"Why?" Mila asks; she was sitting next to me with her own tray full of carrots. I don't really know why, but Mila has always just loved carrots; a lot. I called her the pet bunny that I never had when I was little.

"Mom is making me crazy," I sigh and continue to rant. "I'm working my butt off and it's like she's not even paying any attention."

"Mom's do that." Logan shrugs.

"Yeah, I know." I tell him, causing a laugh to come from him.

** X**

**~Tris~**

"Christina?" I call, knocking on the door to their home. Thank god that Tori had taken the day off and was able to watch the twins and Connor. "Chris, I know that you're home."

"What Tris?" I hear. I sigh and walk in to see her cleaning the kitchen. When Chris is upset, she starts cleaning and she can't stop. I walk in and sit on the counter, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Tris!" she screeches, shooing me off the table, cleaning where she was just sitting. "The table is not for sitting on."

"Alright," I sigh. "Christina, I really need to tell you something and it is very important for you to listen to right now."

"What, Tris? Can I not just grieve? I just lost my son, Tris, I think that I deserve so much as a time to grieve," she tells me. I nod and push her towards the couch in the living room.

"Christina, I really need for you to listen," I say, making her sit down, which is pretty hard considering how much taller she is than I am. "Christan had to leave. He was going to be in a lot of trouble if he would have stayed here."

"Why Tris?"

"Because… he was divergent," I say in a whisper. Christina looks at me like I have just grown two heads.

"What the heck is that?" she screeches.

"You can never ever say that aloud or else they will kill you," I instruct.

"Tris, what does that even mean?" Christina sighs, looking down at her lap.

"Christan, the test didn't work on him," I tell her. Christina opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her. "Don't say anything. Tori evaluated him for the test and he had two different factions."

"There is no way that is possible, Tris," she denies. I shake my head and look her in the eye.

"Tori told me so, Chris."

"But, why would she tell you and not me? I'm his mom," she says.

"She told me, because… I'm one, too," I sigh.

"Alright, whatever you say," Christina says, standing from her couch. "But, tomorrow is visiting day and I will be talking to Christian about this."

"Christina, I really do not think that is a good idea," I say standing up from the couch myself and following her. "They will kill him if you talk to him about it."

"Alright," she sighs. "Thanks Tris."

"Anytime, now I have to go over and train the initiates," I sigh, holding my arms out for a hug from her. Christina smiles and gives me a hug back. "Give Carson a hug for me and don't forget, don't tell anybody."

"I promise that I won't," she laughs, blowing me a small kiss.

"Bye, Chris."

** X**

"Alright, that's enough for today," I yell to the initiates, stopping the sound of the punching bags being hit. The trainees come over to where I am standing, by the ranks board, and heave, trying to catch their breathe. "Tomorrow, you have the day off since the transfers have their visiting day. Do whatever you want, just don't leave Dauntless and don't do anything stupid that will be getting yourselves arrested. Please."

"Alright," they all grumble, making their way out of the training room and to their dorm room. Natalie stays behind for a little bit.

"Mom," she says while I start to put up the punching bags.

"If you aren't gonna go and clean up, you need to help me put these bags up," I grunt. She nods and starts on the other side of the room. "So, what's up?"

"Why can't I just hang out with my mom, I mean come on Mom," she asks me with a small scoff. I turn my eyebrow up her and she sighs. "Alright, well there is something."

"Alright, tell your Momma all about it," I say.

"Have you heard anything about Christan?" she blurts out and I stop myself from taking the bag off the hook.

"Natalie," I sigh, setting the bag down and going over to the table. "Come here," she does, looking at me with a curious eye. "Christian is a situation where he had to stay away from Dauntless, or he would have been hurt. Really badly."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean that he did the right thing to stay away from Dauntless. I can't tell you anything else except that, but you really do need to not worry about it," I say, standing from the table.

"Wait you don't want me to worry about it? My boyfriend could have died if you stayed here and you want me to 'not worry about it'?" Natalie puts air quotes around the last part. "That is unbelievable Mom. That is just unbelievable."

"Don't be a drama queen, Natalie," I sigh, taking the last bag off of their hooks. "Just nod your head and say 'yes, mom,' because I really do not want to deal with this right now."

"Fine," she growls, walking out of the training room. I roll my eyes at my teenage daughters' drama, leaving the room after turning off all of the lights.

** X**

**Author Note: I really want you guys to know that this is the first time that I have actually gotten to write in about a week because I had Pre Camp for Marching Band and it was also tech week this week. I am hoping that you guys can appreciate that I took my break to write this because I am sleep deprived at the moment. **

**~Lauren **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly, that Veronica Roth has created. I also don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I had a little bit of a problem to write this chapter, but I am perfectly fine. Don't worry. Before I get to the responses, I have something to say.**

**Grey is how I spelled the name. I didn't spell it wrong. There are many different ways to spell all names. Like mine: Lauryn. Loren. So, please just stop with the "Oh, that's not how you are supposed to spell it." Because it is getting kind of annoying. **

**On that note, it's response time:**

**Lucy: I used that excuse a little bit ago.**

**bpaulus: I love that name! That is so funny! It's almost as good as Zankie (Frankie and Zach from Big Brother). **

**DivergentFan46: First off, great name. **

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Natalie~**

I sigh as I make my way back to the dorm room, thinking about what my mom told me. Don't worry about it. How can I not worry about my boyfriend when he could possibly die? That is possibly the worst thing that I have ever heard ever.

When I'm finally back to the dorms I am greeted by the fight of Dakota and Mila. There are people that are just standing there, dumfounded, and there are others who are cheering them on. I growl and walk over, screaming at them to stop it.

"What are you stupid or something?" I yell, pushing them out of my way. Mila and Dakota had stopped fighting and were just kind of staring at each other. I pull Mila with me, her looking over her shoulder at Dakota. "Mila, what the heck just happened?"

"She said that I stole her boyfriend and then when I denied it she punched me," Mila tells me. I roll my eyes, pulling her into the bathroom, towards the sink.

"Why?" I ask, grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser and getting it wet with water.

"Because she's crazy," I hear Mila mumble to herself so that she thinks that I can't hear her.

"I was talking about why would she think that you stole her boyfriend and who is her boyfriend?" I ask her while wiping some blood off her forehead.

"I honestly do not know. I'm pretty sure it's because she might have walked in on me and Carter kissing," she shrugs.

"What are you talking about? You used to hate Carter," I laugh, throwing the paper towels out. She shrugs and swings her legs back and forth.

"Yeah, well that was when puberty had left him alone. Now, that boy was smacked in the face by puberty. And he was slapped pretty hard." She smiles, "What about you?"

"What do you mean about me?" I ask, leaning against the sink thing. I don't know what it's called. Who does?

"I have seen how you've been looking at Logan," Mila smiles. "And don't give me any of that 'Oh, but I still love Christian' crap, because he is kind of in the past now, Nat."

"Whatever," I laugh. "And I have no idea what you're talking about when you say 'the looks that I give Logan?'"

"They literally say 'kiss me, kiss me Logan. I just want you to kiss me,'" she tries to mimic my voice, making dreamy eyes at me and makes crazy hand gestures.

"Alright, that is not at all how I talk," I smile just as, speaking of the devil, Logan walks into the bathroom.

"Why was Mila imitating your voice?" he smiles, coming over to stand next to me, observing what is going on in the bed part of the dorm rooms.

"Oh, no reason."

** X**

**~Tris~**

Tobias and I walk into the dining hall, Cale and Grey walking in front of them with Connor hanging onto Tobias around his waist, practically asleep.

"Hey, I need to go talk to Natalie real quick," I tell Tobias, spotting Natalie, picking at her toast and pretending to listen to whatever Logan and Mila are talking to her about. Tobias nods, leading the twins over to their normal table by Zeke, Uriah, Lyn and Christina. I make my way over to my baby girl's table, sitting comfortably next to Natalie. "Morning."

"Hi," Natalie mutters to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pressing my hand against the girl's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you just really tired?"

"Pretty much," she nods, looking over to me.

"What are you going to do today?" I ask her, leaning my chin on my hand. "You have the day off."

"I don't know," she shrugs, laying her head on the table. "Maybe I'll take a nap…"

"That may be a very smart idea," I nod, pushing her long, blonde hair behind her ears. "You should probably do that first."

"Alright," Natalie nods. I smile and stand up, before giving her a kiss on the forehead, which makes her squeal, "Mom!"

"Ha-ha, never doesn't not work," I stop to think that over and then nod. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Good bye, mother," she says sarcastically. I wave, blowing kisses to my daughter. She hides her face with her hands whilst I draw the attention of everyone to her. Tobias is laughing whenever I get back to table and also holding a hand up for me to give him a high five.

"Good job, baby," he smiles and hands me a couple pieces of toast. I smile, taking the toast with pleasure and reaching for some peanut butter.

** X**

**~Natalie~**

So, maybe I did lie to my mom about what I was going to do tonight, but I mean it wasn't really a lie, because I do plan to take a little trip to maybe the Erudite to visit a certain someone who has the same last name as a certain tasty treat. I don't know.

After I'm done with breakfast, I head down to the dorms change my clothes, fix my hair a little bit and then head out the back way to the exit of the Dauntless, climbing up the ladder and waiting for the train. I hear the familiar whistle and get ready, hoping that I don't flash anyone when I jump, because I am wearing the same dress that I wore on choosing day. I sigh and shake my head, jumping and landing on my feet perfectly. There is no one else in the train cabin, so I decide to just go ahead and sit in the corner, just in case there is another dauntless who decides to take this one and they won't tell mom and dad about me not sleeping and instead going to see my boyfriend. I like to think ahead.

When I see the Erudite building, I prepare myself to jump. My excitement gets to me, so when I jump, I accidently fall and throw myself to the ground, thankfully not drawing that much attention to myself. I look around for anyone else wearing black. I find a small family and quickly tag along with them and follow them into the compound.

Once we get into the building I slump against the wall that is separating the entrances and the initiates, casually looking behind her for the chocolate colored boy. Her eyes roam the room, different colors forming in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice, more like Christian's voice, asks behind me. I gasp and turn around to see my boyfriend standing in front of me, wearing a hideous blue jacket with a pair of thick rimmed glasses. "Natalie."

"What? Can I not come and see my boyfriend, who my mom told me had a chance of being murdered?" I ask him in a hushed voice. His eyes widen and he looks around before he takes my forearm in his hand with a tight grip and drags me away. When we finally stop, he finally turns around and gives me a long kiss on my mouth. I pull away from him and look him in the eye with a small smile. "Are you going to tell me what is happening now?"

He looks down, wrapping his strong arm around my waist, pulling me close. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, sighing a little bit with I feel his mouth on my ear. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I whisper closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist, under his jacket so that my hands get warm.

"It's just too dangerous," he says, pulling away and kissing my forehead. "I think that we need to end this."

"What?" I ask him, stepping back from him. "Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to be hurt," he says, grabbing at my hands, but I pull them away from him. "Natalie, please don't hate me."

"How can I not hate you or be mad at you?" I ask, backing up. "You just broke up with me. After three years, you just broke up with me. Did you meet someone else?"

"No-" Christian isn't able to finish his sentence because a bubbly brunette with the same skin tone, and the worst skin that I had ever seen, as him comes over and kisses him on the cheek before she starts to practically hang off of him.

"Hey, Chris," she smiles, but the smile on her not so perfect face drops when she sees me. "Oh, is this your adopted sister or something."

"No, actually I'm his girlfriend," I smile fakley.

"Wow, I guess that the saying is true," she laughs, looking to Christian for a laugh, but to her disappointment, he is just looking anywhere else. "Blondes really are as stupid as they say."

"Excuse me," I ask, stepping forward and clenching my hands together into fists.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry, but Chris and I have been dating," she smiles and looks at Christian lovingly. "For more than a year."

"What?" I whisper, making him look me in the eye. "You're kidding me right?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but maybe you should just go back to the way that you live by just jumping off your little train and we're going to go and see our families. Bye." Then they walk away, just leaving me there in shock and not looking back.

** X**

When I got back to the entrance of Dauntless, the net, I just let myself fall over. Feeling the heartbreak and betrayal push me through the air, and fall onto the net. I don't move once I hit the net, just lie there where Christian and I first started an actual relationship together. I shake the thought out of my head and stayed there, trying not to think of how much heartbreak that I just went through.

"Natalie?" a deep voice asks, walking towards me. I sigh and close my eyes. _Dad. _"Natalie what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I gulp, sitting up and smoothing my hair down. He helps me off of the net and gives me a wraps an arm around me.

"Then why are your eyes all puffy?" he observes with a small, but sad smile as we start to walk.

"Daddy," I burst out into a wall of tears and Dad stops, wrapping an arm around of me and kissing my head. I wrap my own arms around his torso, crying into his chest.

"What's the matter, sweets?" he asks me. I shake my head and keep on crying. "Come on, I'm gonna take you back to the house."

"Alright," I nod, letting him lead me to my childhood home, well actually I think that my parents' old apartment is technically my childhood home. I'm not sure. Dad takes me to the house and immediately I crash on the couch. Dad comes over with a gallon of ice cream and a very large and metal spoon.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I sniffed, sitting up and taking the ice cream from him.

"Your mommy was very emotional," he smiles, sitting on the other side of the couch. My dad and I had a very good relationship; we would always be around and normally he would just be getting home whenever I woke up in the middle of the night, so normally we would share a piece of Dauntless cake together. Although, most of the time I saw dad sneak another piece just for him, when I was going back to sleep.

"Where_ is_ mom?" I ask, looking around. I might have lied to mom and I went to Erudite. That smells like a large heaping serve of grounding, even though I don't live in my parent's house anymore.

"Out, looking for you with the boys. Well, actually with Connor, the twins are both at a friend's house." he smiles with a small smile, taking his own spoon and taking a big spoonful. I smile and lean back. "Alright, so why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Um, I went to the Erudite to see Christian. When I saw him, he freaked out and pulled me to the side. Then he told me that we had to break up," I sigh, choking on my words. "Then this stupid brunette bounced over and kissed him on the cheek and was practically hanging off of him, and then she told me that they had been dating for over a year."

"Oh, honey," he sighs, gathering me into his arms while I cry even harder into his shirt. "Sweets, I am so sorry."

"What could you have done about it?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I am going to do something about it," he mumbles. I pull away and look at him, scared.

"What are you going to do?" I whisper.

"You probably really don't want to know."

** X**

**~Tris~**

When I got home, Connor was already asleep and snoring away, I was mad. And not just mad, like mad. Natalie lied to me. A big lie. This is not going to be a very good week for her.

"Tris," Tobias whispers to me, coming out of the kitchen. He takes Connor from me and points over to the couch. I raise my eyebrow at him and walk over, seeing my daughter fast asleep on the couch with red and puffy. I sigh and place a blanket around her shoulders and then pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"We are so talking tomorrow."

"Cool."

** X**

**A/N: So, I don't know about you, but I think that I have done pretty good for what I wrote, I mean I have now written over two thousand words done. I am not a very happy person right now, but I guess that finishing this chapter actually made me kind of happy. I don't really now. **

**~Lauren **


End file.
